


Sette alberi di Natale

by michirukaiou7



Category: X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Christmas, Double Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M, Missing Scene, Shounen-ai, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:01:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3160436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scritta per la challenge <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/ogni5anni.html">Ogni cinque anni</a></p><p>Sette alberi per una vita intera. Più un tassello finale.</p><p>Avvertimenti: visto che dovevo parlare di momenti della vita di Seishiro che le Clamp non hanno mostrato manco di striscio, mi sono concessa alcune piccole invenzioni sulla sua famiglia di origine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sette alberi di Natale

**L'albero brutto**  
Aveva un vago ricordo di quel Natale.  
Viveva in una casa normale, in un condominio del tutto simile agli altri edifici che lo circondavano, di quelli con una scala di ferro che porta ad un lungo corridoio all’aperto, su cui si aprono una serie di porte, una per ciascun appartamento; ricordava i tatami puliti ma lisi dal tempo, gli shoji che ogni tanto si inceppavano sulle guide, il bagno con le piastrelle bianche e la vasca con alcuni punti scrostati.  
Ricordava la donna, che quel giorno era tornata a casa con una ghirlanda un po’ spelacchiata da appendere sulla porta, con un pupazzo di neve di polistirolo e una scritta che non aveva saputo leggere;  _Perché è in inglese_ , aveva spiegato l’uomo,  _C’è scritto Felice Natale_.  
_Ah_ , aveva commentato. Neanche sapeva bene cosa fosse, il Natale.  
Ricordava un albero sintetico, un po’ spelacchiato come la ghirlanda, con luci colorate che si accendevano ad intermittenza, palline e festoni luccicanti.  
Brutto e sgraziato, ai suoi occhi, ma l’uomo e la donna erano felici e si aspettavano che anche lui lo fosse; abbozzò un sorriso nel vedere i pacchetti, sapendo che erano praticamente tutti per lui, ma questo non cambiò il suo giudizio.  
 

~ * ~ 

 **L'albero bianco e blu**  
Era il primo Natale insieme.  
Si erano incontrati nella primavera di quell’anno, durante la fioritura dei ciliegi, e lui aveva solo nove anni; ne aveva compiuti dieci il mese prima, a fine novembre, e viveva con lei già da un po’, perciò quella era la prima volta che lo festeggiavano insieme.  
La sua nuova casa gli piaceva molto: antica nella foggia esterna e moderna nell’arredamento, circondata da un giardino quasi incantato, in cui i ciliegi e le camelie fiorivano tutto l’anno, dando lo spettacolo innaturale e splendido dei petali di sakura, rosati, e quelli scarlatti delle camelie, che piovevano sulla neve bianca che aveva ricoperto il terreno nei giorni precedenti.  
Setsuka-mama lo aveva accolto quel giorno, al suo ritorno da scuola, con un ammasso di scatole e scatoloni nel corridoio – Oh – aveva commentato, imbronciata, quando era entrato nel salotto – Volevo fosse finito per il tuo ritorno.  
Si trattava di un albero di Natale stranissimo, bianco e iridescente come la neve, sulle cui fronde spiccava qualche decorazione di un blu intenso, liquido; rimase ad osservare la donna che lo preparava, posando le palline e i festoni esattamente dove lui desiderava che andassero.  
– Ti piace, Seishiro?  
– È bellissimo, madre.  
E non mentiva.  
 

~ * ~ 

 **L'albero di cristallo**  
C’era la neve anche quel giorno, mentre era in giardino.  
L’albero di Natale di quell’anno era verde, con una miriade di decorazioni di cristallo e fili di palline di vetro, come collane, che scivolavano giù per le fronde; l’immagine che dava era quasi iridescente, per via delle minuscole luci bianche nascoste sotto gli addobbi, che riverberavano sulle lucide superfici di cristallo, creando tanti piccoli arcobaleni.  
La stanza era semibuia e lui poteva vedere solo quel chiarore soffuso nell’angolo, che si accendeva e spegneva lentamente, come il battito di un cuore.   
Aveva ripreso a cadere la neve, lenta, gentile, ed iniziava a posarsi sulla sua divisa scura, sulle fronde rosate dei ciliegi, su quelle delle camelie, sull’acqua immobile del laghetto, sulla larga pozza di sangue accanto a lui, che da rossa si faceva rosata, allargandosi come una chiazza di inchiostro sulla neve.  
Guardò per un’ultima volta il cadavere di sua madre, che gli pesava sempre più tra le braccia, osservando come i fiocchi iniziavano ad accumularsi anche sui suoi capelli; la depose con delicatezza, quasi affetto, a terra, e si alzò, guardando il salotto fiocamente illuminato dall’albero di Natale.  
Tanto valeva spegnerlo, adesso, si disse, tanto lei non poteva vederlo più.  
 

~ * ~ 

 **L'albero sintentico**  
L’albero di quell’anno era lì solo per… Mah. Gliel’aveva infilato nella busta, assieme ai suoi acquisti, la cassiera del supermercato, come  _Gentile omaggio_.  
Omaggio?  _Insulto, piuttosto_ , pensava divertito, osservando quell’atroce alberello che brillava in un fulgore di falsissima fibra sintetica colorata, quasi pacchiana nella sobria eleganza della sua casa; era buffo vedere quell’ammasso di neve finta, fronde dal verde squillante e grossolane decorazioni, il tutto illuminato da orride lucine colorate, far lampeggiare un tripudio di rossi, gialli, verdi e blu sul cristallo del tavolo del suo salotto.  
Assolutamente spaventoso, tanto da rendere comica la sua chiassosa presenza: offriva la riproduzione in scala della paccottiglia che invadeva la città in quel periodo, che sarebbe risultata offensiva ai suoi occhi di esteta, se non fosse stata così eccessiva da diventare autoironica.   
E poi, in fondo, non era proprio tutto da buttare, nel periodo natalizio, si disse mentre staccava la spina dell’alberello e lo faceva cadere nel secchio della spazzatura; c’erano quelle deliziose torte panna e fragole, con decorazioni di cioccolato e guarnizioni di babbi natali e pupazzi di neve di zucchero, che facevano già bella mostra di sé nelle vetrine delle pasticcerie.  
Guardò l’orologio.  
In effetti, la pasticceria  _Tyrol_  era ancora aperta…  
 

~ * ~ 

 **L'albero pacchiano**  
Le tracce della presenza di Hokuto-chan si vedevano in ogni angolo dell’appartamento di Subaru, di solito così vuoto, sin dal portone, dove una chiassosa ed enorme ghirlanda faceva bella mostra di sé; l’interno non era meglio: lunghi festoni di aghi di pino decorati con palline colorate, e poi campanelle dorate, pupazzi di neve, babbi natali (li aveva appiccicati persino sui vetri!), vischio ed agrifoglio erano appesi in ogni dove. Nascose un ghigno, mentre varcava la soglia carico di pacchetti, mentre Subaru-kun, arrossendo vistosamente, si scusava delle eccessive decorazioni.  
_Ma quali eccessi!_ , aveva trillato Hokuto-chan, armata di una stuzzicante teglia di biscotti.  
Seishiro aveva proseguito fino al salotto, dove un monumentale albero, il cui puntale sfiorava il soffitto, sembrava occupare mezza stanza, con la distesa di regali posata sotto le sue fronde; era carico di decorazioni, tanto che il verde quasi non si vedeva, e dava un’immagine allo stesso tempo calda e pacchiana: così terribilmente da Hokuto-chan e così poco da Subaru-kun, si disse.  
Si inginocchiò davanti all’albero per consegnare cerimoniosamente al ragazzo i suoi regali, e quello arrossì fino alle orecchie come da copione.  
Pur abituato a tanta prevedibilità, Seishiro si disse che tutto quello iniziava ad essere un po’ noioso.  
 

~ * ~ 

 **L'albero illuminato**  
Seishiro rincasò che era già notte e nevicava: accese la luce e passò filato nel salotto verso la cucina, dove si dedicò alla cena.  
Concluse la sua Vigilia di Natale in salotto, con una tazza del suo tè preferito, un gusto leggero e quasi stucchevole che riempiva la bocca, la luce accesa che illuminava il salotto della casa che era stata di sua madre; era stato via da Tokyo per qualche anno e, adesso che vi aveva fatto ritorno, aveva pensato di ritornare lì perché… Beh, non c’era un perché, l’aveva fatto e basta.  
E adesso era lì, quasi come se gli anni non fossero passati, e l’albero di Natale era dove l’aveva deposto Setsuka il primo anno, ma senza decorazioni, perché non aveva avuto voglia di cercarle; aveva avvolto solo i vecchi fili di lucine attorno alle fronde, ma si era dimenticato di inserire la spina. Posò la tazza e lo fece: aveva un aspetto orrendamente misero.  
Stava per spegnerlo di nuovo, quando cambiò idea e, invece, fece scattare l’interruttore.  
Si voltò a guardare le luci, piccole come lucciole, che si accendevano e spegnevano lentamente sulle fronde scure.  
 

~ * ~ 

**L'albero impolverato (epilogo)**

Era entrato nella casa silenziosa, guardandosi attorno timidamente, più come un ospite curioso, che come un novello proprietario; era sua quella dimora, ormai, suo ogni soprammobile, suo ogni sasso del giardino, suo persino il barbaglio lucido delle assi del pavimento.

Tutto, tranne ciò che avrebbe davvero voluto.

Aveva toccato gli oggetti con cura, come se avesse potuto ancora avvertirvi il calore residuo di un'altra mano, aveva cercato negli odori della casa quelli che erano appartenuti a chi era vissuto lì prima di lui, ma non ce n’era più traccia.

Anche quella sera, dopo tanto tempo, si ritrovò a sbirciare in ogni stanza, ascoltando vagamente il turbinio della neve che sbatteva contro i vetri delle finestre, e si ricordò, di colpo, che era la Vigilia di Natale; forse era quello, che cercava, si disse frugando tra le scatole ordinate dello sgabuzzino. Una traccia in più della vita privata di Seishiro, un ennesimo dettaglio che gli era sfuggito.

Cercò e trovò, in una scatola, delle incantevoli decorazioni di cristallo, in un’altra delle luci e, nella terza, un abete; trascinò tutto nel salotto e, dopo quasi dieci anni, si ritrovò a decorare un albero di Natale.

Quando l’ultima decorazione fu appesa e le luci presero ad accendersi e spegnersi lentamente si sedette davanti all’albero, sicuro che fosse lì che era sempre stato posato, e chiuse gli occhi, cercando di immaginare Seishiro-san lì, in quel salotto bianco, davanti a quell’albero, con la neve che turbinava fuori dagli shoji, una sigaretta tra le mani, il fumo che saliva lento nell’aria in una colonna sottile, lo sguardo perso in qualche riflessione irraggiungibile, e gli parve, per un secondo, sentendo le palpebre che bruciavano per lo sforzo di serrarle, di vederlo davvero, come fossero insieme in quella stanza.

Ma poi riaprì gli occhi, e si ritrovò solo, con le luci dell’albero che si accendevano e spegnevano silenziose sul cristallo lucido posato sulle fronde.

**Author's Note:**

> Questa raccolta è tutta tutta per Seishiro e per chi lo ama come la sottoscritta, e per chi, come me, ama il Natale (che si avvicina a grandi passi, perciò gioiamoci *sbrill*); e, se l'epilogo ricorda una certa fanfic di Juu, è perché quel dannato capolavoro di "Piece by piece" (http://moebius.our-cross.net/piecebypiece_intro.php) è una perla di quelle indimenticabili.


End file.
